


Valentine's Hello

by Xyl_3



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, M/M, Minor Klaine, Valentine's Day, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl_3/pseuds/Xyl_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sends Kurt a Valentine's text</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with this, but it's timely and there's not enough Kadam in the world.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Kurt pulled back from where he'd been making out with Blaine in the back of a Prius in the parking lot of the church Mr. Schue was about to get married in. "I'm kind of seeing somebody back in New York."

"You're not in New York, and it's not exclusive, right?"

"No, we're not, but- oh!" His phone chimed, startling him. Kurt grabbed his phone more out of reflex than interest, but stopped short when he saw it was from Adam.

_[Happy Valentine's Day to the most incredible guy I know! <3 Looking forward to your return to our fine and frozen city.]_

Kurt's breath caught and his phone pinged again.

_[Also, I know you'll already be singing on Valentine's, but I was thinking the Apples might like to do something in Love's honor, especially since I'll miss hearing you sing. Think about it ;)]_

Kurt grinned at his phone. [I don't know, are you sticking with the booty theme?] he teased.

Blaine cleared his throat loudly enough to be purposefully rude.

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly.

"Kurt," Blaine reprimanded sharply.

Kurt finally looked back down at Blaine, who widened his eyes meaningfully.

Kurt raised his brows challengingly.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," Blaine suggested, trying to pull Kurt back down, "you in this fey boy-tie, it's my Kryptonite."

But Kurt wasn't in the mood anymore. "I'm pretty sure we were talking about why I shouldn't be doing this, which is where I think we should leave it."

Someone rapped loudly on the window and both boys scrambled out.

"Perfect timing, Cedes. And may I say, you look wonderful."

"Cut the sweet talk, Boo," Mercedes scolded even as she fought a smile. "Y'all are  _trashy_ blasphemous."

"Heat of the moment," Kurt dismissed, "I assure you it won't happen again."

[ _Would that be a no to Bootylicious?_ ]

Mercedes gave him a look. "You better be turning that off right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he did mute his phone. [I do love Queen Bey, but no]

[Wedding's starting, I'm turning my ringer off but feel free to keep texting.]

[P.S. You're the best Valentine I've ever had.]

 

*

Ms. Pillsbury didn't show up, so the wedding was officially a bust. The reception was surprisingly fun. He and Blaine sang I Just Can't Get Enough and it was a near thing not to fall back into old habits again, although he did keep repeating the "just friends" mantra to keep things clear. Tina yelling at him like a crazy person didn't help matters, but it did keep him busy until Sue climbed onstage to throw Ms. Pillsbury's bouquet.

He pulled his phone back out and snapped a picture. [So this is my old cheerleading coach, who literally walked down the aisle to let everyone know the bride wasn't going to show up. Just another day in Lima.]

Rachel caught the bouquet, and he knew being around Finn was way harder for her than being around Blaine was for him right now. He left them to it though; they were old enough to be making their own choices. Blaine brought Kurt back his drink and asked him to dance, but Kurt begged off and reminded him again that they were just friends (and though he felt a little bad for it, reminded him that he should probably have at least one dance with his date.).

[ _...I honestly don't know what to do with that. Why does she have the bouquet?_ ]

[ _You were a cheerleader? You never fail to be fascinating._ ]

[I think she's just trying to ruin Schue's wedding as thoroughly as possible, but who knows.]

[And only for a year, but we were National champions so there is televised evidence.]

[ _I deeply regret not watching enough television in the past._ ]

[I'm sure it's online somewhere. I've never attempted to navigate ESPN.com, but I can ask Coach.]

[ _Mm, I'm sure you were stunning. As always._ ]

It was late enough that people started splintering off. Rachel and Finn walked off together, so that was probably happening. He saw Quinn and Santana heading for a room. Kurt wanted to be disturbed by that, but it mostly just seemed inevitable now that he was witnessing it.

Blaine had driven him to the wedding (leading to the car make-out session) so when Kurt saw Sam leaving, he quickly begged a ride with him and Britt. He'd rather spend the rest of the night with his dad than just hang around waiting to make another bad choice with Blaine.

And who knows, maybe he'd call Adam.


End file.
